Sudden, Unexpected Puberty
by Olliephantomhive2461
Summary: I think the title explains it well, don't yah think? But basically lets just say Mai is in for a lecture on female anatomy from the one and only narcissist soon enough. The first chapters have bad grammar, but it gets better I swear! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This started out as a simple one-shot but I'm expanding it to a 3 or 4 shot thinggy.

**I OWN NOTHING! CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME (as much as I would like to have that much genius I don't)!**

**3rd person pov.**

When Mai had woken up in her room that morning she had felt strangely unwell.

Her body felt like it had been pulled and stretched over night like rubber bands, and her bones, moved and played with like toys. Her lower stomach has also ached and prodded at her mercilessly, but in ignorance she got up out of her bed and dismissed it as malnutrition.

For breakfast, she had quickly attempted to feed herself a american style eggs with last night's leftover rice, but it changed nothing.

She pulled her arms over her head and stretched them towards the ceiling.

She jumped a little bit when she heard her back pop but quickly bounced back to her state of agony.

With one look at the time, she rushed to get her coat and take one last look at herself in the mirror.

She had stayed up late last night to prepare her outfit to go to lunch with her friends later on; she even tried it on several times to make sure everything looked just right. But as she looked in the mirror she felt off. Her skirt looked a bit shorter and her chest a bit larger, and instead of feeling concerned she had jumped up in the air in celebration.

'Finally,' she had thought, 'I'm finally growing. Take that Naru I wont be a midget for long!"

But in the midst of her inner celebration she felt another wave of pain from inside her, so on her way to work she stopped by at the pharmacy to grab a quick pain reliever.

Little had she known that there was entire leeway of choices just waiting for her decision.

She took her time comparing prices and brands with the symptoms she had been feeling, but her efforts had only resulted in her to being late to work with a decision she hadn't been adamant in making.

As soon as she had entered the tan-colored office she was met by the one and only scowling narcissist himself.

"Mai you have been working for me for at least 10 months, do you not understand what on time means? You don't even have school to blame today because this week they had a four day week for testing, remember?" In reply Mai just sighed and turned to hang up coat in retalience.

"Mai look at your employer when he's talking to you." Upon hearing this Mai's face heated up in anger and frustration and put her hands upon her hips.

She did as she was told and faced him.

"Watch your mouth Naru! And ill have you know I have a perfectly good reason for being late."

"Oh, do tell what is it, hopefully this time its accurate."

Mai's face boiled up even more at his snarky response and a wide range of emotions flew across her face.

Naru watched in amusement at his flamboyant little assistant, but as he looked closer something sparked him as odd. Mai looked…...different. It seemed like she had grown at least an inch overnight, making her hight go up to his shoulder. And even more troubling her clothes looked…..tighter, especially around her top.

'She really _won't _be a midget for long, will she?' Naru made a mental note to give her a lecture on proper attire for work but his thought process was interrupted by Mai.

"Well first off, you narcissist," she said with rapid handmovents, "the pharmacy had so many different options that it took forever to find a cheap but accurate one! Its impossible to make a decision at those stor when they have so many options! My friends usually buy me some because I don't usually know what i'm looking for so that just made everything harder. You wouldn't want your assistant sick on the job, would you?" Mai replied smugly but was soon defeated by his next comment.

"Mai I do give you sick days for a reason, you know." As Mai sunk down further into her deflation Naru got up and walked away.

Before he opened the door to his office he turned to her and said the two words the dreaded most to hear.

"Mai tea."

As quick as lighting Mai's mood shot back up and she let out a cry of frustration as she stomped into the kitchen.

'She really bounces back fast.' Naru thought smugly but quickly began to think of what his perky assistant had previously said.

'If she was sick should she really be here? If she was feeling sick she really should have just called, I would have bought her some. No wait, I probably would have had Lin do it, but hopefully its nothing serious.' Suddenly Naru snapped himself out of his thoughts in realization of the amount of concern he was having for his employee.

'Damn it, Oliver pull yourself together she's fine. If she wasn't she would have said something…...wouldn't she?'

**Ok world wha'd yah think! Review and stuff cus I may be anti-social but I do listen!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Again, I OWN NOTHING!**

**Mai's pov**

'Ughhh that narcissist, he drives me insane. I bet he couldn't even survive without it.' I thought smugly with her head held up high and poured two cups of tea into the delicate, china cups and delivered it to both Lin-san's and Naru's offices.

When I returned to my desk I found another stack of papers, "Why can't Lin-san go easy on me," I whimpered and began the dreaded task of filing.

Halfway in between this task I smelled something….off and a weird feeling of a sudden wetness in my…..underwear.

I stood still in shock as I felt a slight drip go down my thigh.

'Don't look just run into the bathroom and check.' I told myself and as the feeling got worse I dropped the papers and ran into the office bathroom, slammed the door with a bang and locked it.

'I'm totally in trouble for that later.'

When I stared down at my skirt I screamed in shock.

My fingers trembled as I slid the thin fabric of my skirt off me. No sooner than when it hit the ground there was a loud knock on the door followed by Naru's voice.

"Mai what's going on in there, are you hurt?"

Relieved to hear his voice I attempted to speak but then realized the situation I was in.

'I can't let my him know this he'll never let me live it down. More importantly if he does i'll never be able to face him.'

Instead I just whimpered loud enough for him to hear.

'I dont even know whats going on so how can I tell him anyway. I knew I should have let the school teach me heath class instead of the orphanage priests.'

"Mai are you hurt? If you're still feeling sick i'll have Lin take you home."

I squirmed in shock as another droplet of blood dripped down my leg. 'Why is this happening to me!'

Naru took the science as an insult and said harshly, "Do you want me to call one of your friends for you or maybe Takigawa or Matsuzaki-san?"

'Yes perfect Ayako would know just what to do.'

I quickly replied,"Naru pretty please call Ayako and tell her these exact words Naru, don't make me repeat myself understood."

"Yes Mai just tell me already."

Naru seemed even more irritated than usual. But I guess thats only to be expected when he thinks I insulted him and Lin-san by not wanting their help.

'I really didn't mean it that way Naru, so stop being such a grouch.'

"Ok fine. Tell her," I began to stutter and my face heated up, "to bring me a set of cloths and that its a female anatomy emergency."

After that Naru got real silent, sighed. Eventually there was the sound of beeping buttons and a ringing tone.

"Matsuzaki-san, I need you to come down to the office immediately. The idiot has never had a lesson in puberty so I need you to come teach her."

"Why are you telling me this Naru! Theres no way thats possible, they must have taught her in school. Also, WHY ARE YOU THE ON TELLING ME THIS! PUT MAI ON THE PHONE THIS INSTANT, YOU PERV!"

"Matsuzaki-san, Mai has currently locked herself in the bathroom, and when given the option of calling you she said to tell you to bring a change of cloths and that it was a matter of female anatomy. I put to and to together, and figured she is on her menstrual cycle but is so dense to know it…. And I am not a pervert."

'So thats whats what happening to me!' I thought and pressed my blushing ear against the door.

(sigh) "Tell Me i'll be there as soon as I can. I'm gonna have to make a stop at my apartment to get cloths and tampons. Do me a favor and explain puberty to her will yah. Or are you too embarrassed." Ayako's smug remark had brought a deeply violent scowl onto Naru's face.

"Hold on a-"

"Ta-ta Naru I got to go. Have fun." The line ended in a consistent beeping noise. Dreading what he was about to do he turned towards the bathroom door.

"Naru…..that menstrual cycle thingy….is that why theres so much blood." I whimpered and heard him sigh.

"Ok Mai its your turn to listen to me. Its going to take Matsuzaki-san a while to get here so im just going to explain this to you so you at least end up learning something today understood." His harsh voice made me shiver. This was not going to be good.

"Ok, Naru."

"Good, now…."

**(A/N- This is a cliffhanger peeps so deal with the pain of patience.)**

Dont forget to review! I'll update soon! (Probably within the next day or 2)


	3. Chapter 3

**To answer some questions…..**

**Some people don't get their period until they are 18. Google it. I had a friend whose mom hit it around that age so its not unheard of. PLUS, thats somthing they told us in our 5th grade human body unit. *tries to flashback*- no that would be too painful to relive. Somethings are better off learning once.**

**For those who wonder, " How can she not know of period?" i'll be blunt about it, HOW MANY HIGH SCHOOLERS DO YOU KNOW (normal people- meaning I and so many more peeps on this site don't count. So just think of the average peeps in your school.) THAT WOULD SIT DOWN AND EXPLAIN EXACTLY HOW PIERO'S WORK, WHY, AND ALL THAT SHIT WITHOUT SAYING SOMETHING PERVERTED, LAUGHING THEIR ASS OF, OR WALKING AWAY AWKWARDLY. Hopefully you see my point, but ill say it again anyway. Mai's friend never explained it to her because I (look above), and the orphanage has their own lessons but those didn't explain it well because it really wasn't the best orphanage in the world.**

**Watch the movie Carrie and its even more proof. **

**Use your imagination.**

**So yah….. this should clear things up a bit, and let the story continue. (ps. this will be short)**

(Starts off after naru explained it because I really don't have the patience right now to go though a lesson on puebery. Thats what googles for, my friends.)

Random pov.

Naru leaned his back sluggishly against the wall.

"Am I making myself clear Mai?" A smirk spread across the omnipotent, narcissistic teens face as he began to imagine what color the girls face had been though his lecture.

He envisioned a tomato where her head should have been, and flt confidence in his results. Little did he know that it was much worse. Imagine this, a enlarged, over ripe tomato that is spilt slightly in the middle allowing juice to pour right out; The imaginary tomato would be too big for the poor girls head and she would begin to sway around as stars formed and spin above her head.

Mai was ever so helplessly mortified.

Naru the narcissist basicly just described to her why babies are made and she was so sure that his ehem…..perverted smirk would be stretched across his face in amusement.

The pair allowed silence to fill the gap between them when I realized something very important, the tile floor was littered with cherry red bood. Mai began to shudder causing Naru to knock on the door once more.

"Mai, is everything ok?" Despite his monotone voice his brows were furrowed together tightly in worry.

"Ummmm Naru?" Mai asked and laughed nervously, unsure of what to say as she began to fumble around with the napkins she had quickly faded on the floor. Mai hered Narus flamboyant sigh through the door and he began to speak.

"Mai I do hope you know that if you cover the floor in blood i'm docking your pay." He had attempted to put it lightly but failed tremendously. Pshh, as he'd ever admit it.

Mai clenched her fistst and suckd in her breath.

'_He's gonna hear a mouthful from me, just you wait.' _Mai though diabolically and clenched her fist tighter.

**Mai Pov**

"NARU HOW DARE YOU! YOU SAID JUST MOMENTS AGO THAT THIS WHOLE THING WAS A PART OF NATURE AND THAT IT WASN'T MY FAULT I HADN'T LEARNED IT. HOW DARE YOU….YOU….PERVERT SAY THAT TO ME! ITS NOT LIKE YOU HAVE BLOOD COMING FROM YOUR BODY LIKE THIS SO I STRONGLY URGE YOU TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU NARCISSISTIC, HORRIBLE, RUDE NARU! I'LL GET THE ENTIRE BATHROOM BLOODY IF I WANNA!"

I quickly exhaled, not even someone like me can scream that much of a mouthful without getting tired. As soon as my breathing became less raged I put my hands on my knees and leaned against the wall.

'_Im not even gonna bother grabbing more napkins, he'll pay for what he said.'_

"Mai!" I stumbled back a bit. The venom in his voice had startled me to no end. I place hand over my throbbing chest and whispered against the door.

"Yes boss," my voice shook and my hands fumbled around the edges of the door handle.

"Listen Mai, I'm sorry about, well, everything today." Naru's voice was so low and full of and professional that it sounded like he was talking to a client.

"Wh-wh-what! Naru you don't have to be s-s-sorry nothing today was your fault anyway. I mean its not your body that is messed up is mine. Like, how could I have not known such a thing like this."

After that my words were incomprehensible to even myself so I stopped my rambling and lowered my voice solemnly.

"I guess I really am an idiot, huh," Not more than a second letter was there a loud, fitted bang from the other side of the door.

I could basically see the black clouds erupting from Naru's head and though the cracks of the door.

'_Hopeful he didn't break a hole in the door with that fist of his.'_

"Mai!" Naruto growled out, this time pounding his fist weky on the door.

"Neh, Naru stop it." I stuttered.

"NO, I wont!"

This time he pounded on the door so hard I screamed a slight bit, but regained my composure quickly. Or at least as much composer you can have while standing basically naked, blood dripping, and in your employer's bathroom. Not to mention the fact that said narcissistic employer was outside the door right that second.

I quickly looked down at my self and blushed even harder.

'_Crap, im still naked. I can't believe I forgot that!'_ In the midst of my embarrassment I suddenly notice the strange sensation in the air. It felt just like…..electricity?

"Naru, is somthing going on out there i have a bad feeling," as soon as I said this the strange sensation stopped.

"You could sense that?" Naruto replied, his voice oddly week sounding.

"Duh I could Naru, I'm not that stupid." puffing out my chest and crossing my arms I could have sworn that narcissist wa smirking at me from behind that door. It was quiet for a moment before Naru broke the silence.

"Mai,"

"Yah Naru," I was the that I decide that something was definitely wrong.

"Just know that im sorry you had to do though all this today without a resale, more suited person to explain everything to you. Heck," Naru sighed," It been the most weirdest day ever for me in a while, so I guess no matter what happens now it really can't get any worse. "

Naru had drained his voice of emotion so I was 99.9% sure it was a robot and not my boss speaking to be from beyond the door, but hey, this is Naru we are talking about here.

A pregnant silence filled the space between us before I felt a strange….funny sensation in my lower abdomen. At first I s sure it was just cramps like Naru had said, but after a second later I wasn't so sure.

A took in a deep breath of air, and began to laugh.

**Naru Pov.**

'_Why on earth is that stupid idiot laughing? Did I say something amusing? No, I probably just messed up on that apology I gave her. Dammit I shouldn't have even bother with this idiot.'_

**Mai pov**

After I finished laughing, I sat down on the toilet just as naru had instructed me to do earlier. I felt guilty about the mess I had been making for Naru after he had apologized to me and all.

"May I ask what was so amusing about my apology," the voice full of venu and disgust struck me hard in the chest. I froze in self horor.

'_Oh god, he thinks thats why I was laughing at him. great, now I feel really guilty.'_

"Wait-no-Naru-Wait its all a- what I mean to say is-is-is that-I uhhhhh," I fumbled around a lot with my hands and twisted slightly to the side.

"Never mind Mai, don't worry about it." His harsh voice only increased my urgency and rambles. _Of course he definitely lying_, I thought to myself, _'Mai you need to make this right, you have to.'_

I began to hear is footsteps walk off towards the office I screamed wait. The footsteps stopped.

'_Hopefully he is listening.'_

"Naru," I said calmly, "I owe you an apology as well. You see I caused you so much trouble to day and-and i'm just a burden. Heck you even had to explain all of that to me today as well, and since I know you're not a robot it must have been...well….difficult."

I flushed at the memory of the explanation the my clad boss had given easier. "But I also wanna thank you. Eheh you dealt with me today and for that I owe you one."

His footsteps began getting closer to the bathroom door, and a little bit louder than I had intended I whispered, "Success!"

Even though I wouldn't really classify that scram as a whisper anymore.

'_Bet my life that narcissism is skirting like an idiot outside that door.'_ I glared at the door, hoping all my hate would penetrate through it and ou to Naru. _'To think, I just apologized to him!'_

"Mai, I guess since you offered I'm going to take you up on that offer."

'_Oh gods why me!' _my consios screamed but I silenced it quickly.

"As soon as this ordeal is done, Tea." I stood it resilience and horror at the cost I was going to have to pay for my loud mouth.

"_Never saying another apology to that narcissistic, egotistical, jerk again!"_

"Hai, boss," I slumped down in a sluggish position. Not more than a few seconds later did the office door burst open with a SMACK gai the cafe colored wall.

"What on earth do you thin you doing. Any damage is coming out of your paycheck." Naru shouted across the room. Some thing never change.

"Oh hush it kid, I'm not here to deal with you anyway. Move out the way I have gotten all the supplies."

"Wait a moment you can't just-"

"Oh yes I can Naru so go lock yourself in that office of yours and let me do my job."

A stifled a laugh at the practices odd behavior and it only got harder when I thought of Naru's problem reaction towards her.

Just as I suspected the door of Naru's office slammed shut and Ayako opened the bathroom door.

"So Mai, how did things go before I got here?" her uplifted eyebrow and smirking expression illustrated that she had no intentions of letting me live this situation down.

"Oh its a looong story," I began to laugh and the priestess in front of me just shook her head in amusement.

"Oh dear, Mai, today Is going to be very interesting." She reached into her enous red purse and grabbed out two plastic gloves, putting the on with a snap. I scooted further into the room, not caring that my butt was open for her to see.

"I have feeling its gonna get worse, Ayako."

"Oh you have nooooo idea," she smirked and began walking towards me.

"Now, lets begin….."

**Sucks for all you guys. This ending has got to sting you hard. **

**Oh-well, just wai till you see what I have planned next. Also I am terrible sorry for any mistakes I may have in grammar, I wrote this quickly with the intention of getting you guys a speedy update.**

**-Olliephantomhive2461**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Ik I have abandoned my stories, and I am sorry for doing so. I had originally stopped updating due to school, and then eventually I had just lost the passion to continue any of my stories. I'm back now though...hopefully. I still leave likes and comments on many of you guys stories bc I do love reading ghost hunt fanfiction, but I didn't have the same spark to write my own. I hope you all forgive me, and enjoy this even if it is kinda short.

**Ayako's pov: a while prior to arriving at the spr office**

I slammed the infuriating, cord phone right back into the office machine.

How could this actually be happening?! Naru, out of all people, calling my damned office phone to tell me THAT?! Ugh! I gave him the hospital number for emergencies, but how does that sneaky bastard even know my shifts?!

I shook my head clear and hurried down to the hospitals extra supplies unit with my large purse in tow because after all, I _do_ have more important things to worry about.

Ignoring all the stares I barged into the small room and stuffed my purse with an array of sanitary wipes and stain removals from blood especially. Just as I was about to run out It hit me. I turned to the other shelf and horded two portable packs of tampons and pads until my purse was stuffed full.

"Doctor you can't take that much out of our supplies! You should know that uh...f-female products cost a lot of money and we don't get provided with enough of them already so…" I turned to the puny intern with the death glare only reserved for another certain bumbling monk.

"I shall replace all the items I took Tahiro," I hissed narrowing my eyes at him, "And don't you go forgetting that my family owns this hospital. Show some respect." I then of course waltzed out of there with my head held high and hips swerving.

Ha! Serves him right.

It would have been easy to forget about my actual goal and just marvel at my conquest all day, but unfortunately Mai was bleeding out in that horrid, designless office bathroom with that narcissist.

I smirked at the imaginary image, "I guess sometimes, duty calls." With that I slide my sunglasses on and headed to my apartment.

**Ayako's pov: Current time**

I braced myself on the countertop in front of the pantsless girl, laughing itching at my throat.

"Its not funny Ayako!" Mai crossed her arms and pouted.

"Mai, you have to at least try!"

"No! No way in hell am I walking around in a diaper or a tube in me!"

I sighed, all humor gone from my face.

"Welcome to the big kid world Mai, you are no officially a member so get used to it. This is what you are going to have to do for the rest of your life." I look and at Mai, who was groaning in protest.

"But Naru said something about how I could stop it all if I do the one surgery thing! Why can't I do that! Its not like I could ever afford to have kids unless I married someone rich anyways..."

I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes. I should have never allowed Naru to talk to her about this...now I'll be stuck in her with her forever if she won't use either a tampon or a pad. I didn't think to bring a dixie cup, but I doubt she would try that anyways….

"Mai, even if that's what you want you can't just show up at a hospital, and suddenly demand a surgery. We can talk to a gynecologist another day, but for now you're going to have to choose to either stick a tampon up there or put a pad in your underwear," I held up a plain pink one for her to see. "Mai, most women have to deal with periods, so you're going to have to get that stick out your ass and compromise."

I found myself grinding my teeth and closer to her than I was last. She gulped and bit her lip. Honestly, shes becoming about as stubborn as Naru!

"Fine…."

I tilt my head to the side her eyes widened. "What was that?"

"I said fine okay!" She yelled, and stood up to snatch a tampon from my purse. "Just show me how…"

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "Finally, we are getting somewhere."

I reach over to grab my bag and pull out a little diagram sheet to hand to her as I begin to teach her about the applicator.

"You just have to remember to relax, alright? If you can't push it in far enough or if you have trouble with the applicator you can just use a pad until a later time," I said looking at her nervously. "You know...most people would just go for the pad. You don't have to pressure yourself into using a tampon on your first time. I would even highly recomend using a pad until at least a few more months…"

I looked to Mai, but she just smiled and said, "I can do this Ayako, don't worry!" We both laughed a bit.

After a few tries and a lot of arguing, she managed to succeed. She is such a stubborn, head-strong girl; she wouldn't even let me help her clean up!

I headed out of the bathroom to allow Mai some time by herself, but I refuse to admit i was kicked out. All i'm saying is she should have let me help her clean.

Seconds before my fist was about to pound on Naru's "lair", as Mai likes to call it, it opened to reveal Naru standing in front of me. I tried to take a peek into his office, but he just moved forward and closed it behind him quickly. Needless to say my sweatdropped and back up a bit.

"Matsuzaki-san…."

"Naru…"

We stared at each other for a moment or so with narrowed eyes and challenging looks.

"So you you plan on standing there like a buffoon or are you going to update me on Mai," he said with his arms crossed above his chest.

That was unexpected...well the last part at least. I tried to hold back a smirk, but it doesn't matter anyways. That boy….he cares for her much more than he would seems to let on. If only the two weren't so dense about each other.

I looked back at Naru and squinted. Aw look at him, his hair is sticking out and his suit jacket is bit crumpled. He's worried about his Mai-cahn now, isn't he. Ahh young love…

"Mai-san is just cleaning up. You really have one stubborn assistant in there," I sigh before looking him in the eye with amusement. "Though you didn't do such a bad job out there Mr. Teacher," I nudged him on the shoulder "lightly" with my now empty purse, "you really know you stuff."

I wink and he just scowls at me. Tipical. I laugh and make my hasty exit, but it doesn't escape my knowledge that just as I close the door Mai walks out of the bathroom.

"Good Luck!"


End file.
